


don't feel betrayed (only we can wipe the slate clean)

by staticbees



Category: Red vs. Blue, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, first entry is formally written because its a scp file, i'll add more character tags as they show up, if you don't have much knowledge of scp it's probably still enjoyable but you should know the basics, no i am not combining hyperfixations, the rest will be tales aka regular stories, there's a lowest point and i've hit it, why would you even imply that, yes it is a rvb scp crossover, yes it is in the scp universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: SCP-4110: Seriously? First you fucking kidnap me, next you try to tell me I’m not human? What are you guys, some shady fucking military program or some shit?





	1. SCP-4110 "Alpha"

**Item #:** SCP-4110

 

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4110 is assigned to a regular SCP living space at Sector █. There is to be at least one guard on duty with SCP-4110 at all times, to ensure SCP-4110 does not attempt escape or cause damage to its living space. SCP-4110 is to be supplied with one television, a selection of books, and any other recreational items it requests, provided they are appropriate, are not anomalous in any way, would not result in any harm towards the Foundation and associates, and would not allow SCP-4110 to attempt escape in any fashion. At no time is SCP-4110 allowed to leave containment, except for standard exercise and recreation. SCP-4110 is to be given the same meals that are provided to D-Class personnel, and is to be issued a selection of civilian clothing from which to choose from.

 

 **Description:** SCP-4110 is a sentient artificial intelligence of unknown origin, which has the ability to possess any sentient being. This is accomplished through a procedure in which [DATA REDACTED], after which SCP-4110 retains no memory of the preceding. When SCP-4110 takes over a new host, its memories mingle with the subject’s, creating memories of a false series of events leading to SCP-4110 being in its current situation (see Data Log 1-A for a comprehensive list of SCP-4110’s perceived memories). SCP-4110 believes these false memories to be the truth, and will become distressed when it is suggested otherwise (see Interview Log 1-C).

 

SCP-4110’s data banks are contained within a micro data chip, which is henceforth referred to as SCP-4110-B. SCP-4110-B displays no identifiable markings setting it apart from microchips produced by other companies or groups of interest, and does not appear to be anomalous in any fashion, aside from the unusually large amount of data it is able to accommodate within. Presumably, it has been altered to be able to contain SCP-4110’s seemingly complex code. The data and code contained inside SCP-4110-B that make up SCP-4110 have not yet been examined, due to the perceived possible risk of altering SCP-4110 in the process.

 

From reports collected that match SCP-4110’s anomalous abilities and key traits, it appears SCP-4110 has previously possessed at least five hosts within the span of the last twenty years. All known hosts of SCP-4110 passed away minutes prior to SCP-4110’s possession. The exact circumstances of the possessions and their deaths are unknown, as SCP-4110 has no memory of these hosts, although it does appear to become increasingly agitated and upset upon seeing pictures of their faces, despite not seeming to know why, possibly due to ingrained trauma from implanted memories and [DATA REDACTED].

 

When questioned, SCP-4110 claims it is human. Any attempts to convince it otherwise have failed (see Interview Log 1-C). It is currently possessing a human male of approximately 23 years of age, real name unknown.

 

SCP-4110 displays an aggressive and hostile personality when confronted with questions, often snapping at researchers and expressing a desire to be released. Testing has revealed that SCP-4110 appears to have an intelligence level consistent with that of the average human. It does not appear to know any languages or forms of communication other than English. SCP-4110 often becomes agitated when it is called by its designation, and has asked researchers to refer to it as ‘Alpha’ (see Interview Log 1-C). This request has been denied.

 

**Interview Log 1-C:**

 

Subject was interviewed by Dr. ███████ Church.

 

 

 

 

> Dr. ███████ Church: Hello, SCP-4110.
> 
>  
> 
> SCP-4110: Stop calling me by that fucking _number_ , that isn’t my _name_ . I’m _Alpha_.
> 
>  
> 
> Dr. ███████ Church: I’m afraid we can’t do that, SCP-4110.
> 
>  
> 
> _Dr. Church pauses._
> 
>  
> 
> Dr. ███████ Church: Do you know what you are?
> 
>  
> 
> _SCP-4110 scowls._
> 
>  
> 
> SCP-4110: Yeah, I fucking know what I am. I’m _human._
> 
>  
> 
> Dr. ███████ Church: You are not human. You are an artificial intelligence possessing the body of a human male.
> 
>  
> 
> _SCP-4110 glares at Dr. Church._
> 
>  
> 
> SCP-4110: Seriously? First you fucking _kidnap_ me, next you try to tell me I’m not _human_? What are you guys, some shady fucking military program or some shit?
> 
>  
> 
> Dr. ███████ Church: We are not affiliated with the military. We are an organization dedicated to containing and studying anomalous individuals, entities, locations, objects, and phenomena that defy natural law, to ensure they will not pose a threat to humanity or life on Earth.

  
**Note:** No new information was gained after this point, aside from insight into how SCP-4110 tends to handle situations it dislikes (see Data Log 1-B). The interview was terminated due to SCP-4110’s increasingly hostile attitude and refusal to answer questions. Another interview has not yet been conducted. (For logs of previous interviews, and information on SCP-4110’s false memories, please see Data Log 1-A).

  
**Amendment 1-A:** On █/█/█, SCP-4110 broke out of containment through unknown means and escaped the facility. The head researcher for SCP-4110, Dr. ███████ Church, claims no knowledge of how this escape was facilitated, or any parties involved. All cameras display looped footage during the time of the escape incident, and employees in Site-█, where SCP-4110 was being contained, report no knowledge of their whereabouts during that time, and display symptoms consistent with use of Class-A amnesiacs. SCP-4110 has yet to be recaptured as of this writing. MTF Epsilon-1 (“Recovery”) has been dispatched to track down SCP-4110 and recontain it.


	2. MTF Epsilon-1 "Recovery"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tex glances at Wash. “You sure you’re up for this? Heard you just recovered from some nasty business with a skip in the field.”
> 
> He shifts slightly in his seat. “I’ll be fine.” _Hopefully._

Agent Washington grits his teeth, a headache pounding behind his eyes. _Not the time._ Counselor Price had said that Wash was field-ready after their last interview, but it’s been months since the incident, and he still hasn’t fully recovered. Not that he’s going to tell them that. It’s his first real mission with Mobile Task Force Epsilon-1, and he doesn’t want to suffer the indignity of having to stay behind. Besides, it shouldn’t be that difficult, as SCPs go. Get in, find the cursed mirror (SCP-4539, he’s pretty sure it’s been designated), get out. Simple.

 

Tex glances at Wash. “You sure you’re up for this? Heard you just recovered from some nasty business with a skip in the field.”

 

He shifts slightly in his seat. “I’ll be fine.” _Hopefully._

 

“If you say so,” she says skeptically.

 

Wash groans. “You sound just like Carolina.”

 

“That’s leader of your old team, right?” South interjects.

 

“Yeah. You know her?”

 

She shrugs. “My brother’s on that team. He talks about her a lot.”

 

“Wait, _North_ is your brother?”

 

“Yeah, duh.” She rolls her eyes. “Did you not notice the _matching names?_ ”

 

He coughs. “Oh. Yeah.”

 

South cocks her head. “Hey, why’d you transfer, anyway? They not good enough for you?”

 

Wash grimaces. “I _really_ don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Oh.” She winces. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

The helicopter jolts, and Texas tilts her head towards the door. “We’re here,” she says.

 

Wash grabs his gear, and heads out for his first mission with Epsilon-1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to be longer i swear

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters are planned and partially written out! i swear there's going to be plot


End file.
